PollDump 16 10 2011
PollDump_16_10_2011 You hold your sword horizontally in front of you and run straight for them. The crowd around you has all stepped back a distance, allowing you to charge with blatant disregard. You laugh at the top of your lungs and aim for each man's torso. Unfortunately you miss completely and run right past them. 1 Turn around and charge again 0 Hold your ground 2 Call for help “Looks like you could use some help.” You hear a familiar voice from above. Maria jumps down from a store roof, summons a metal instrument in each hand and fires them at the cloaked instigators. 2 Attack while they're distracted 0 Stay out of Maria's way 1 "Hey! No fair!" Attack them first Each of the figures takes a shot to the chest but keeps going. One runs at Maria while the other heads toward you. The cloaked figure slashes at you with his bracer but it gets caught on your blade. You push back and run the edge of your sword into his guts, spilling the contents of his stomach into the street. You kick the figure over and free your blade. 0 Run at the last figure 2 Let Maria handle it 1 Try and take him alive 0 Heal yourself, you're pretty hurt The last cloaked figure runs at Maria, but gets cut down as she fires two more shots center-mass. Maria throws the metal instruments to the side and approaches you. She grabs your hand and says, "We should get out here, I saw more of them around here." 2 Blush silently （あらあら） 1 "You're right, let's go" 1 "No! Let's kill every last one!" You let Maria lead you back to Magnus’s Emporium. It's quite dark now. Before entering, she stops you outside. “Who were those people? This sort of thing doesn’t happen in the city. What was that job about?" 0 Show her the box 0 "N-nothing" 2 Hug Maria "I have no idea what's going on" ;_; You're much shorter than Maria and it becomes all the more apparent as she holds you and pats your head. She feels the box against you and takes it out. Opening the white box reveals a stone covered in a metal cage. “That thing is apparently worth fighting over. I’d be wary if I were you.” 2 Nod and take the box back 1 "Hey! Give it back!" 0 Ignore the box and keep hugging Maria Maria leads you inside and explains the situation to Magnus. “Are you serious? Who would do something like that?” Magnus rubs his forehead and paces around. “Well, before we figure this out we need to make sure the stone is safe. Better hand it over to me. “ As you hand Magnus the white box, you feel a quick rush of wind past you and the box disappears. The front door quickly opens and closes. 0 Look to the door 0 Run outside 2 Scream and draw your great sword Before you leave, Magnus throws you a ring and a black pearl. “If you find who did this, throw one of those and see if you can’t catch them” Magnus suggests, pointing at the pearl. That ring might be of help, too. Upon putting it on, a blue force field erupts from the ring. The barrier follows your hand like a shield, and is about the same size. 0 Run outside and head toward the fair 2 Run outside and head toward Aldym's 0 Run outside and head toward the tavern Heading back outside, you see no sign of the culprit. Several stragglers late to the Fair of Dragons walk in small pockets past the Emporium, but nobody that would seem outright suspicious. On the way back to Aldym’s you notice a few similarly cloaked and clawed figures walking in line away from the fair. 1 ATTACK ON SIGHT 2 Trail them, trying to stay low-key 0 Keep onward toward Aldym's Karen 0 hng 0 hnnnnnnnngh 2 HNNNNNNNNNNNNGH Episode 2? 1 But I already saw it :\ 0 I missed it! 5 Hell yeah! OVA 5 y 3 n Yandere Paladin campaign! 5 Start from the beginning 2 Go from where we left off Living in Halarahh comes with great opportunities. Through suggestion or advertisement, you find yourself in the employ of one Magnus Beregen. While perhaps not the most famous magic item shop owner in the city, Magnus has quite a selection of rare and strange artifacts. You’re just nearing the end of your shift having spent most of the day moving stock and making things appear reasonably tidy. 1 Meido modo 1 Slack off 5 Creep on co-workers 0 Look around the shop You crouch and peer around the counter. The new cashier is an extremely nervous Cleric-in-training to preoccupied to notice you. You're about an inch from scaring her when from the back room you hear a loud clanking sound, interrupted every so often by a sharp buzzing. It would seem that Magnus is hard at work as usual. The clanking stops, followed by great sigh of annoyance. 0 Ignore it 4 Creep up to doorway 0 Dust the shelves 2 Call to Magnus From under the cloth separating the store and the workshop appears a tall, grizzled man draped in a messy apron. His chest and waist are wrapped in leather holders grasping an astonishing array of alchemical substances. Despite his rough and furrowed brow, Magnus always appears with a smile on his face. “Crew, I have a job in store for you lot.” 1 "Oh?" 1 -stare blankly- 4 "Sounds fun!" “ I thought you might say that. I need you to visit my old friend, Aldym and give him this note. He should have something for you to bring back.” Magnus wipes his hands on his apron and hands you the note. “This should be simple enough for you. Try not to run into any trouble, now.” Magnus heads back under the cloth to his workshop, mumbling to himself about ingredients. 1 Head to Aldym's 0 See what's happening around town 3 Hit the Tavern 1 Run into trouble Exiting the emporium, your eyes fill with the afternoon sun. Halruaan summers are a warm affair, and today has been no different. The glare reflects off the many glass surfaces abound in the city. Wizard’s towers rise high above the ground, glinting with colored lighting of their owners’ preference. Closing the creaky door behind you, you hear the familiar sound of a skyship flying overhead. 4 Head to the tavern 0 Hit the docks instead 0 Go to Aldym's after all You head over the arched bridge on your route. Looking over the side, you see the bright sun reflecting on the shimmering surface of Halarahh’s water. On the other side of the bridge you spot your friend, Maria. Donned in a yellow and white tunic and topped with a feathered cap, she waves in your direction producing a small dazzling array of sparkling light. “What are you up to? Work for Magnus?" 1 "Yeah, I need a drink first though. You should come with me!" 0 -stare blankly- 0 "Y-yes" 4 "NOPE" (bluff) "Sure you don't. I know that face. Well, I'm kind of busy. I'll catch you later?" Maria heads off past a gaggle of well-dressed locals. Looking around and a bit farther you see more groups dressed in similar fashion, all seemingly converging on the same location. 0 Continue toward the tavern 4 Stalk Maria (Sneak) 0 Catch up and tell Maria about the job 0 Head to Aldym's You manage to duck through the crowds without being noticed. Upon closer examination of the crowds forming in the distance, you see several lines of muscled men carrying large cages. Maria appears to be heading in that direction. 4 Keep following Maria 0 Approach cages 0 Get out of there and go to Aldym's You try to keep Maria in sight but she eludes you. The crowd of pointy hats and your short stature don't help. You notice that the cages each house a different-colored dragon. You feel at ease in the company of many experienced wizards. Something seems a bit strange, though. Near the cages there seem to be pockets of black-cloaked figures, each with a clawed bracer on their arm. 0 Approach cloaked figures 3 Approach dragons 2 Get out of the crowd The dragons seem to be rather young and docile, nothing a few Halruaan Wizards couldn't handle. A black-cloaked figure by the nearest cage turns to you and says "Get a load of this chick! Isn't that sword a little big for you, kid?" 1 "Do you want to find out?" 1 Stare at figure 2 Draw sword 0 "S-sorry" -leave- "How cute. She wants to play." The figure breaks off from his group and heads toward you. He lazily raises his bracer at you but you know that you're faster. You strike with your great sword overhead from a distance and hit him square in the shoulder. Raising it back up, the man falls to one knee. 4 Go in for the kill 0 "Yield! I may just spare you." 0 Hold your ground 0 Run The figure holds his wound with one hand, and points the other straight at you. From it comes a red bolt of energy hurtling straight at you. You take the impact but it only makes you more angry. You run through the crippled figure, laughing maniacally the whole way. The blade meets the man just below the neck and severs hooded head from body. 4 -raise sword- "Any other takers?" 0 Get out of there 0 Sheathe sword 0 Hold your ground The other two figures in the group stumble back a bit, then fire red bolts of energy in your direction. The blasts hit you full-force and knock you down. The men raise their clawed bracers and slowly walk toward you. 4 YandeRAGE 0 Tactical withdrawal! 0 "Not today!" -get back up and raise sword- You hold your sword horizontally in front of you and run straight for them. The crowd around you has all stepped back a distance, allowing you to charge with blatant disregard. You laugh at the top of your lungs and aim for each man's torso. Your blade cuts through both of them, spilling their entrails into the street. You relish in the victory, but notice two more groups heading toward you. 2 Hold your ground 1 Run 0 Call for help The six cloaked figures get closer and closer. You grip your great sword tightly, the blood of the fallen dripping slowly down its blade. “Looks like you could use some help.” You hear a familiar voice from above. Maria jumps down from a store roof, summons a metal instrument in each hand and fires them at the cloaked instigators. 0 Attack while they're distracted 0 Stay out of Maria's way 3 "Hey! No fair!" Attack them first You run at the first group before Maria's shots meet their mark. The closest figure doesn't have a chance to react before you cut him just below the shoulder. The man falls screaming and chokes on his blood. As the first is cut down, Maria's shots fly into the second causing him to slump over lifelessly. 3 Go for the third 1 Heal yourself, you're pretty hurt 0 Disengage You take two more shots to the chest, fall over and black out. When you wake up, it's much darker than before. You notice a fiery lamp post above you, eclipsed by Maria's head looking over you. She appears to have tended to your wounds and is now holding you outside not far from Aldym's. She turns to you and says, “Who were those people? This sort of thing doesn’t happen in the city." 0 "What happened?" 0 -remain silent- 0 Hug Maria "I don't know" ;_; 3 "They picked a fight. I obliged." "You really could have been hurt! Stop trying to do more than you can! Was this about that job Magnus gave you?" 0 "No...I should probably go do that" 4 "Yeah, it didn't exactly go as planned though" (bluff) 2 "Forget about that...I want to go home" "You really can't lie to me like that, I know you too well. What's the job? I might be able to help." 3 Show her the note 1 "I'm supposed to go to Adlym's and get something" 0 Stay silent "Huh, there's no writing on it except Aldym's mark. It looks like a diagram of some sort, maybe a stone. There's a cage around it or something though." 2 "I don't care, let's just get this over with." 1 "I'll take care of it." 1 "Will you really come with me?" 1 "Interesting. Best get going then." You walk a short way with Maria to Aldym's. Before you is a humble tower. Neither garrulously tall nor shockingly short, Aldym’s place is easily missed among the city’s other buildings. You start to wonder if you're the only one that can see it as passersby turn a blind eye. 1 Knock on door 1 Open door 3 Knock down door with great sword As you begin to draw your blade, a long-bearded man appears. “Yes, yes come in. I thought he might be sending someone.” Looking around the interior of Aldym’s home, it is strikingly similar to the outside. Very little decorates the walls, a simple table and fireplace sits beside a wooden spiral staircase on the first floor. 1 -sheathe sword- "Greetings! I work for Magnus!" 0 -remain in doorway- "How did you know I was there?" 3 -enter quietly- "H-hello" -extend note- Aldym appears a very simple man, yet there’s something you can’t quite place. Strong ripples through the weave surround you. “I would have you all stay for a bit of tea, but I’m afraid I’m quite busy at the moment. I assume Magnus has a message of some sort?” Aldym takes out a small pare of spectacles to observe the note closely. “Ah, yes. Ollo!” 3 "Who's that?" 0 "What does the note say?" 0 -stay silent- 0 -stare at Aldym- "My apprentice". From down the staircase appears a blue-robed boy around your age. His hood is drawn, but from what you can see of his face he appears quite nervous. “Y-yes?” Aldym sends the note through the air toward Ollo, who barely catches it and stumbles a bit. “You know where it is, yes?” “I-I think so.” Ollo quickly darts up the stairs, nearly tripping on his robe in the process. 4 laughingYanderePaladin.jpg 0 -stare unimpressed- 0 "Are you sure it's safe to have him around?" “Sorry about him, he’s quite a worthy apprentice I assure you.” After a few moments, Ollo returns with a small white box and hands it to Aldym. Handing it to you, it feels quite light in your hand. “Well off you go then, it was nice meeting you.” Aldym flashes a warm smile and begins to close the plain door behind him. 0 "Wait! What is this thing?" 0 "See you later!" 3 -exit silently- You let Maria lead you back to Magnus’s Emporium. It's almost pitch black now. Before entering, she stops you outside. "Should we take a look?" 0 Show her the box 0 "No, we should give it straight to Magnus" 3 "I guess we could..." Maria opens the box to reveal a small white stone lined with metal caging. It's fairly light, but there doesn't seem to be anything else special about it. "Well that was anticlimactic". Maria follows you inside to the shop. "Well you're awfully late. “ As you hand Magnus the white box, you feel a quick rush of wind past you and the box disappears. The front door quickly opens and closes. 4 Look to the door 1 Run outside 0 Scream and draw your great sword There doesn't appear to be anything there. Magnus throws you a ring and a black pearl. “If you find who did this, throw one of those and see if you can’t catch them” Magnus suggests, pointing at the pearl. That ring might be of help, too. Upon putting it on, a blue force field erupts from the ring. The barrier follows your hand like a shield, and is about the same size. 4 Run outside and head toward the fair 0 Run outside and head toward Aldym's 0 Run outside and head toward the tavern Heading back outside, you see no sign of the culprit. Several stragglers late to the Fair of Dragons walk in small pockets past the Emporium, but nobody that would seem outright suspicious. On the way to there, you notice a few similarly cloaked and clawed figures walking in line away from the fair. 1 ATTACK ON SIGHT 3 Trail them, trying to stay low-key 1 Keep onward toward the fair In your rage, you stray far too close and the group of cloaked figures turns toward you. "What the hell do you want?" 4 "Nothing. Be on your way." (diplomacy) 0 Draw sword 0 Walk in the opposite direction "Right...sure." The leader sizes you up and decides he doesn't feel like risking anything. The group turns and keeps walking. 4 Try following again (sneak) 0 Charge at them with their backs turned 1 Find a different way to the fair You try following the group for another block or so, but the heavy clanking of your armor alerts them again. The group closes in on you, their bracers raised. 5 Draw great sword and prepare to fight 1 Charge straight for them, drawing your sword as you go 0 Run The three men close in on you and you swing when they come in range. Unfortunately it's dark and their cloaks make it hard to judge distance and you swing a second too soon. After stepping back, each lunges at your with their bracer. You deflect the first two with your force barrier but a third comes from the side and scratches you slightly. It's nothing serious though. 0 Smite the fucker that hit you 4 Attempt to cleave 0 Go for the throat 0 Run Swinging left to right, you cut through two of the cloaked individuals. Blood spills from them and begins to dot your armor slightly. The lucky third was able to get out of the way, but isn't looking very happy about his odds. He starts jogging backwards and fires a red bolt that barely grazes you. 0 Run him down 4 Take him alive 0 Leave him alone 1 "Coward!" (intimidate) You run at the lone survivor and attempt to hit his head with the side of your blade. He manages to keep his distance however and you are unsuccessful. The man figures he has his chance and lunges with his bracer, but meets your force shield head on. 0 Finish him 1 Try to take him hostage again 3 Stab him somewhere less...vital You manage to stab the man in the leg and cause him to fall to a knee. You miss his artery but he's still bleeding and needs treatment soon. 3 Heal him and bring him to the Emporium 2 Drag him into an alley 0 Leave him to bleed out You lay your hand on his leg and heal just enough to close the wound. Dragging the man back to the Emporium isn't particularly fun, but if this group has anything to do with the theft it will have been worth it. Magnus turns from shocked to a furrowed brow as you bring the miscreant into his shop and throw him into a chair. 0 Dyson is sleepy 0 Will continue later 4 Brace for Yandere interrogation!